Forbidden Blood
by FwichPastilla
Summary: Human deaths caused by vampires and demons together attract the Tantei's attention. However, they can only stop them when a certain vampire hunter joins. Little do they know about the secret she hides about herself. Could it lead to madness? Please R


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own YuYu Hakusho. Just my characters. If I did own YYH, then I would be an extremely ecstatic, spaztic girl

**Author's Note:** Grrr!! I've been making stories, and I haven't been getting much credit for them :( Grrr ...;; Alright, anyways, enough of my bawling and junk. On to another fic of mine. It's pretty self-explanitory, it being about a vampire hunter teaming up with the Tantei to kill another vampire and his accomplice after many murders and secrets. Thing is, the vampire hunter MAY have a big secret of her own. Better than it sounds when you actually READ it. I will update this story when I have a **MINIMUM of 3 RREVIEWS**

Okay, I've done all I can. NOW GET READING :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forbidden Blood

Prologue

"Uuuughh..."

It was night, and a quiet, soft sigh escaped a figure's lips as it fell down, dead. The full moon's light illuminated the figure's extremely pale features as another figure behind it took out a knife and began to stab through its chest. It dug down through until it sliced a hole through, and she popped the bloody skin and tissure out, reached in with a gloved hand, and pulled out a blackened, slack heart. It was slimy with black blood to match.

"Hmph. Another one."

The voice belonged to a girl, her voice quiet as she took out a match, struck it, and tossed it onto the dead body. She watched as it burst into flames and slowly burn to ashes. She tossed the heart into the flames is well, wiping her blade clean on her black, body-length cloak. Giving a curt nod of her head, she turned around, placed her wide-brimmed black hat on her head, and walked away.

She went on walking, through the wide open fields, through the forests, and through the countryside until she reached the quiet, calm city. She leapt up onto the building rooftops and began to scan the city for the building she was looking for. She found it, and she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, landing and entring the building.

It was dark and abandoned, previously burnt-out. She looked around with narrowed, midnight-blue eyes.

"Did you do as I asked?"

She turned and found her client: a mysterious man dressed in a business suit with a wide-brimmed hat that cast a dark shadow over his face as hers does.

"Yes, I have," she replied in a dull voice. At that, something sliced through the air. She flinched until a soft thwump sound landed at her feet. She bent down and picked up a small, velvet sack, opening it and pouring out the contents, pure gold coins. "You know, I don't charge for my practices, but thank you for your generosity."

"But of course. Just a small something for getting id of that horrid vampire. You have no idea how much trouble it's been causing for us," the man said, giving a curt nod of his head.

"I can only imagine. May you stay safe," and the girl disappeared out the door. She then sprinted all the way into the forest, where she walked until she came upon her small cottage. She went in and threw the sack and her cloak, which flapped and revealed many different weapons beneath its folds. She walked around clad in a black tank, miniskirt, and combat boots, going over to her bed and plopping down upon it.

Her house was clad with many mystic items and weapons, such as tarot cards, crystal balls, voodoo dolls, and many of the like. But it also included many books and weapons dealing with mythical creatures and their stats that sat on wall-length bookshelves along with strange tapestries that hung on the walls. She was about to doze off to sleep when she heard a soft "Phwee..." She sat up.

"Come here, Phwee. It's just me," she said, reaching over for the sack. Out of the shadows came a small, black panther the size of a small doll with icy-silver eyes and a mane of matching silver hair. She tossed it a gold coin. "Here's something fo ryou to play with." Phwee, as it was called, caught it and began to toy with it between its paws. The girl then plopped down onto her bed and dozed off to sleep as the skies began to glow a light blue to signal the coming dawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I'm here on a trip, and I've got the itch to start making another story, so here it is. It'll get good, I promise. JUST PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!!! T.T So go ahead, click on the little purple button down below, and leave a good comment for me. Like I said, I won't update until I get at least **3 REVIEWS!! **Is that too much to ask these days!?!? But anyways, I'll be sure to type another chapter soon Until then, JA NE!!

-BIR


End file.
